User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ziki Hey Ash I just had an awesome idea about my guild God Eater. Can I ask you to allow me to base my guild in Brevia City? :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Can I use Lightning-Make for my guuildmaster? Sh4rkiros (talk) 02:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) New user Hi, Ash. This guy User:Dragonboy1138 stole my work. Please take care of him. I don't want to see this happen again. After Nowie warned him, he kept the page as it was, and I don't want any other user to have their works copied. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh Lol, what exactly are we doing again? It's been a long time. I know Richard gonna "betray" the rest of SENSHI. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Er, what am I supposed to do in the RP? Have FL mages make their appearance now or what?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's easy then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Need a translation favor. What's the translation for Lioness? Whenever you can of course. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Your part took me by surprise. I'm going to have Drake and Azuki pursue the two who snatched some hostages. I hope that works. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually already writing it. I let those two get away, wasn't sure how to do action with them. That sounds promising. I say do it, and add a tab on his page that links to it of course. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. Start a new section, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Er, why does it say the almost destruction of Sole on Richard's alternate page? It's just one part of the city that got messed up, nothing all that serious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and your turn. Drake's pretty much holding back his anger and in shock at the same time. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. I didn't do any dialogue with Megan, figured I'd leave that to you alone.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:52, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Just finished my part. Your turn again. I just decided to go since it looked to be my turn -- what with Richard leaving and the dividing line. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I change back Richard's main pic, I'm talking about Aria. The new one is inferior to the old one, man. The other one looked much better. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I changed it back. Other one is better drawn and better colored. Not sure how you could think otherwise. I'll just add the other one to his personality section.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Yes, you can call me Queen (^_^) Thank you! I've been making her for about a week already before joining the wiki; plus I've used some of the admin's works as examples on formatting. But thank you, I will ask for help when I need it :DD AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 08:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can I make a guild for my character? and if I can, how do I make the guild mark? Sh4rkiros (talk) 03:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Thunder God I have a question. I sometimes see characters with a specific users name. For example, Laxus Dreyar (Zicoihno). Does that mean we are allowed to create our own versions of certain characters?Alpha Thunder God (talk) 20:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. I would like to know how you put the member box, for a guild. For reference The Raven Tail Guild page, were it says Iwan Dreyar, Rank,Team,and Status. I appreciate the help!Alpha Thunder God (talk) 00:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yo, Ash, been a while. Hope school's going well. Anyway, this is totally unrelated to Fairy Tail but about Bleach. I was thinking of making a character on that bleach fanon (Because why not, eh? And I finally had an idea for a zanpakutou). However, I was wondering, are we allowed to use cities outside of Japan like New York? Random, but just wondering before I do anything I could regret lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, I have some pretty nice ideas. Um, one thing I need to run by you. Okay, does it make sense for two shinigami to flee the soul society and later have a child, who they raise together in the living world. I'm planning to say the child was put in a special gigai that completely hid his spiritual power and physcially grew with him from infancy. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, everything works out then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:18, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Okami Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could maybe make a character who is an Okami and a character who is a Kyuketsu? SluttPanda (talk) 12:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lightning-Make Sorry to bother you again, but can I also use Crystal-Make? Sh4rkiros (talk) 02:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Demon Slayer Can I make a demon slayer? If not, what do I need to do to make one? Sh4rkiros (talk) 15:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Forget about the demon slayer for now. Can I make a Planetary Slayer? and if I can, what elements are the planets? Sh4rkiros (talk) 16:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Solar Phoenix Slayer Can I create a Solar Phoenix Slayer? I know you're not the owner but they took away Light Phoenix Slayer and the owner of that page said to ask one of the Admins. Sh4rkiros (talk) 00:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fused Familiar Spirit Magic yeah, go ahead Ashy-boy, there aren't many with fused, most of them are casters (but that's kinda my fault, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Genkishi Family? Wanna do a collaborative genkishi family? I found a super awesome pic for the mother and we can use byakuya's father for the dad. What do you think? Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 04:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol Ash I just remembered something. You once said you wanted to make a Royard. What happened to him/her? Zikimura Zikimura